Just one last night
by QuietSunlight
Summary: Joel and Ellie are back at Tommy's and Joel is trying to live a normal life again. What will happen when Joel gets a nighttime visitor ? Rated M for adult content.


This is set after The Last of Us ended, when Ellie and Joel were back in Tommy's compound, trying to live life as normally as possible.

I do not own any of the characters, I just own this story. Please review.

It was around 2 in the morning when Joel felt the presence in his room, somobody was there that shouldn't have been. He sat up and eyed the room warily, when he heard a whisper by his ear, "Easy Tex." His eyes shot open, "Tess?" Sitting up in bed he focused on the spot he had heard her voice, straining to listen beyond the sound of the blood pounding in his ears and his quickened breathing.

"Shh, relax now, it's only me." He felt her then, felt her weight as she crawled onto the bed and put her hand on his face. "Hey Cowboy, how've you been?" But wait, Tess...Tess was dead, how could she be here? He quickly pulled away from her "Tess, how're you here?"

He felt her move closer and press her soft, but slightly chilled lips against his neck, whispering "You don't gotta be worryin' about that Texas, I've missed you." His body shuddered at the way her breath tickled his neck and he could already feel his body reponding to her. Damn, he had missed her too. Still puzzled and disoriented he tried to pull his thoughts to clarity. "But Tess, I saw you, you were gone." He looked at her face, the same sharp cheekbones, the same glint in her eyes, she was here. Her reply came quick and sharp "Joel, I've been gone this whole time, now you got me in your bed and you really want to hear details?" She pushed herself against his body, and he realized she was naked from the waist up.

His body really responded now, and a deep growl hummed in the back of his throat, he sat up and quickly discarded his shirt. "Alright Tess, but you got some explainin' to do later." He said as he pulled her body on top of his. He heard her faint chuckle as she righted herself and straddled him. She lowerd her head and pressed her lips against his, soft, but demanding. Wasting no time, he opened his lips and tasted her mouth, running his hands down her arms, and over to her breasts. He quickly cupped them and twirled his fingers around her hard nipples, pleased at her shuddered reactions.

She leaned forward and took his left nipple into her mouth, feeling it perk up at her touch. She twirled her tongue around it and sucked lightly, rubbing the other nipple with her fingers. She slid her hand down to the waistband of his pajama's and rubbing her hand around his growing erection. She put her hand around the base, and stroked slowly, all the way to the tip and back down, using his precum as lubrication. He moaned and arched his back. She kissed her way over to the right nipple, and began to suck and lick at it, continuing her movements down below. He gasped and bit his lip, muttering ""Tess, it's been way too long, I ain't gonna last much longer."

She bucked her hips into his and moaned, "Joel, I've missed this.." he grunted in agreement and slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her pants off her slim form, noting that they came off easier then before. He quickly slid her panties off too, and motioned for her to help him get his clothes off, without hesitating she slid his pajama bottoms and underwear off in one quick motion, then straddled him again, rubbing her clit against his hard erection. He moaned and twitched as he felt how wet she already was, and grabbed her hips, plunging himself deep inside her in one quick movement.

He heard her gasp in pleasure, as she quickly took control and rocked her hips back and forth, successfully making him hit her special spot, making them both start to moan and pant louder. He grabbed her breasts, rubbing his hard, worked thumbs over each bud, arching up into her body. The pleasure he felt was almost too much to handle, and he turned his head and bit down on the pillow, letting out low, deep moans as he let the pleasure take over his body.

He knew she was getting close too, could feel it in the way her rocking got quicker, her moaning louder, she was gripping the sheets, her head thrown back as his rock hard cock penetrated her to the core. He could tell she was losing control over herself, so he grabbed her hips roughly and slammed her down on him, making sure every last inch of him was in her. Suddenly, he felt the beginnings of his climax, and his eyes shot open. "Tess, Tess, I'm gettin' close.." She looked at him and understood his meaning. "Relax Tex, this one time won't do anything, trust me."

He looked into her eyes and nodded, oh what the hell, he thought. Then, he turned his full attention on Tess, and her beauty. She was ripe with muscles, but it didn't emasculate her, she had firm breasts and a round ass. She wasn't perfect, but neither was he, and they had always been there for eachother.

He growled as he felt a firmiliar twitch in his belly, and he grabbed her hips again, hard enough to bruise, and slammed her body down on his cock, he repeated this, feeling that pool of heat and watching her face knowing she felt it too, with one last burst of energy, he arched up and slammed her down on him, releasing his cum into her as her face contorted and she yelled his name, trembling and twitching as her orgasm took control of her. She rode his cock a few more times, prolonging her orgasm and his, and finally fell onto his chest, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. "Ahh, Joel, that was amazing." She breathed, and then rolled off of him to catch her breath. He lay there, in the numb haze of amazing sex they always shared. Holding onto the moment of pure bliss.

A few moments later he felt her emptyness, she was not on the bed. Looking over, he saw she was clothed, and at the door. "See you later, Joel." She said. Her eyes gleaming with what looked like tears. "Tess?" he looked at her, confusion on his face. She looked at him, and a half smile placed itself onto her face. "I love you, Tex."

It was then that he awoke, to an empty, cold room. His nose still filled with her scent.


End file.
